life with a twist
by laurenlouiseg2112
Summary: The story is set as if Ali had never went missing and what their lives may have been like after A had been defeated A did ruin their lives, however A is not the only bad guy WARNING:: some explicit sex scenes
1. Chapter 1

_PRETTY LITTLE LIARS - FANFICTION_

_# SET AS IF ALI NEVER DISSAPEARED, ALI AND EMILY ARE A COUPLE AND SO ARE EZRA AND ARIA_

_Chapter 1_

_Its the first day back at school, Alison and Emily arrive, they werent really talking due to an argument over the summer. "so do you want to do something tonight Em" said Ali in a hopeful voice hoping that they had moved past the argument they had over the summer "not really" replied Emily in a angry voice, which showed Ali that Emily was not yet over the argument that had nearly tore them apart. "SPENCE" shouted Emily as she saw spencer walking towards them. Spencer ran over and gave emily and alison a big hug, they hadnt seen each other all summer as spencer was on vacation with her family. "wheres aria" asked Ali "so how was your vacation" asked emily completely ignoring Ali, " a vacation with the entire hastings family! its was fantastic" they both giggled at the tone of sarcasm in her voice, but even spencer could feel the tension between emily and Ali but no-one knew what happened just that they fought. Aria then approached who had also been on vacation with her family over the summer she went and gave them all a big hug. "hey wheres hanna" asked emily in a concerned tone " shes usually late but never this late" " oh she text me earlier saying she was going to be in late as she had a fashion emergency this morning" said aria, they all giggled as they knew that meant she had the perfect outfit but not the perfect shoes!_

_First class had finished and the girls all walked to English together as they were all in the same class, hanna had eventually arrived, Alison led the group and entered the classroom where Ezra was standing waiting for everyone to arrive, "goodmorning everyone" he gave a little smirk to aria remembering their passionate encounter last night. aria winked back and giggled a little. The class went by awkwardly "Miss montgomery can i speak with you please" said ezra in an excited voice "sure whats up" "so i was wondering if you would want to come over tonight and we could pick up where we left off" aria smirked and leaned into ezras kneck and gave him a little kiss and whispered in his ear "id love to". _

_The rest of the day was boring until lunch the girls always sat at the same table with Alison in the middle because alison always had to be the center of attention, suddenly hanna barged over talking about a new girl that had started who was wearing the same outfit as her. The girls giggled. "So whats everyone doing tonight" asked the leader, aria smirked "im going to ezras" "oh really" replied ali aria shyed away with a cheeky smile. "what about you spence" "im actually going to dinner with mellisa and i cant wait" the was a tone of sarcasm about this comment. " Em? " "i dont know what im doing" aria looked confused "i thought you too might be doing something together, emily started getting angry " nope not with her!" Emily walked off and hanna got up and caught up with her " Em whats up did you and ali have a fight?" "no we didnt have a fight i caught her kissing some guy while we were at a party" "oh Em im sorry" "yeah me too" "come on you can come over tonight and we will have a girly night" "deal" emily suddenly started smiling again, emily and hanna had a close relationship they knew exactly what to say to each other when they were down. _

_Spencer went home to find no one home " MOM " "MELISSA" spencer was confused she was supposed to be having dinner with melissa suddenly spencer found a note saying that melissa couldnt make it cause she had to help her mum with some stuff. Spencer hated been alone at home just because A wasnt in their lives anymore didnt make spencer feel safe, spencer took out her phone and texted aria _

_- hey, my mum and melissa are out and im alone any chance you could come over, dont feel safe! -spencer_

_- i cant tonight spence, i was meant to see ezra but stuff happening at home, sorry! - aria_

_- its ok! ill try the others! - spencer_

_spencer tried to phone hanna, ali and emily but they were all busy, she didnt know who to turn to._

_There was a knock at ezras door..._

_It was spencer, "hey ezra i know its innapropriate for me to be here, but you knew about A, and all the girls are busy and my mum is out and im all alone and i have nobody to turn to"... spencer didnt realise she was panicking that much that she was talking so fast. "spencer" "yeah ezra" "breathe!" spencer let out a little laugh and so did ezra, "and yeah spencer i get it come on ill make coffee" Spencer entered ezra's apartment and spencer broke and told ezra everything from A to her parents getting divorced 'which had only been announced recently, they didnt realise how late it was "oh god its nearly 12" spencer said in a panicked voice "dont worry spencer you can crash here on the couch if you like" "are you sure you dont mind ezra, youve already done enough by listening to my complicated life" "spencer im here for you" "thanks ezra"_

_spencer went and gave ezra a big cuddle and her emotions were flying everywhere and she pulled ezra and kissed him..._

_just at that moment ali walked in to tell ezra aria couldnt make it as aria couldnt get in touch with him._

_no one noticed that ali had walked in. Alison was shocked and quietly walked back out wondering wether or not she should tell aria that ezra was kissing someone but ali wasnt sure who it was as it was dark but she knew it wasnt aria..._


	2. Chapter 2

_"whoa spencer, im sorry im with aria" _

_"im so sorry i dont even know why i did that.. im sorry ill just leave"_

_spencer hurried out the door and started crying so many thoughts were going through her head what if aria finds out, she will hate me!_

_The next day at school they were all sat together at lunch, " so what did everyone do last night" no one said much "well aria im sorry but i have to tell you something i wasnt sure wether to tell you or not cause i dont want to hurt you but you have a right to know" said alison in a rushed voice " what is it" replied aria now worried what alison was about to tell her "ezra is cheating on you i went over last night like you asked and i walked in and he was kissing another girl" "oh no" spencer rushed off crying into the girls bathroom "what was that about asked aria as they following spencer " Spence what was that about do you know who it was " spencer looked at aria "aria im so sorry it was me i kissed ezra but i swear he pushed me off "what the hell spencer your supposed to be my friend" "im so sorry aria" "i dont care just stay the hell away from me" aria ran off crying that her friend had hurt her. everyone except spencer ran after aria as they were all disgusted with spencer. The end of the school day came and the girls were all outside, suddenly spencer walked past, practically the whole school was outside. "hey spencer how does it feel to be the school slut! everyone was staring and ali let out a giggle like she was proud of herself for saying that but spencer just kept walking to her car and drove home. "ali i really appreciate that you told me and if you knew someone was been unfaithful in a relationship you should tell the other person if they are someone you care about" ali now started to panick knowing exactly what aria was meaning "Emily alison has been hooking up with an older guy all summer" emily started shaking with hurt and anger "is this true ali!" "emily im so sorry" "dont even finish that sentence i trusted you, i dont even want to look at you... hanna could you give me a ride home please" "sure em come on" emily and hanna left and alison was crying "thanks alot aria" " im sorry ali but she had to know she deserved the truth" aria left and drove home, while realising after speaking to ezra that spencer was a mess that night because her parents were divorcing and she just got caught in the moment, she just needed somewhere safe, and aria never wanted to admit this but she was jelous it wasnt her that spencer kissed._

_Hanna took emily to her house and said she could stay over for a couple of days, as ali was living at emilys as her mum and dad were away. _

_"thanks again han for letting me stay here"_

_"it not a problem em im always here for you"_

_"hey han you want to watch a movie or something"_

_"sure but your picking and i will go get the popcorn"_

_emily picked out a romantic comedy and hanna arrived with a big bowl of popcorn_

_they sat down on the bed and started watching the movie. Emily couldnt help but notice how beautiful hanna was while all her feelings and emotions of the movie were catching up with her, she suddenly paused the movie and looked at hanna " whats up em why did you pause it" emily didnt want to say that she paused it so she could stare at hanna, so she grabbed hanna and passionately kissed her and waited for hanna to push her off, but shockingly she didnt, suddenly hanna pushed emily over and laid on top of her "hanna i didnt know you were ok with this" "theres alot you dont no about me, but damn it ive waited years for you!" before emily could say anything hanna passionately kissed emily, there bodies entwined, hot and heavy, and their kiss getting more and more passionate by the second, and the sound of their moaning was enough to fill any sensual experience but they couldnt get enough of each other this was the start of something beautiful or the start of a very messy love triangle..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

The next morning Hanna and Emily woke up their bodies still entwined, things had become slightly awkward "im gonna go get dressed" said emily in a rushed voice "me too" said hanna, they both hurried and got dressed, emily didnt know how to react, shed always had a deep connection with Hanna, but they had been friends forever, however hanna did not feel the same she had always loved Emily in that way, but no one knew she was bi, and after changing so much and rising to the top of the social hierarchy was she ready to give all that up, they both had a lot to think about.

The girls arrived at school an there was a very awkward atmosphere, spencer stayed back from the group a little knowing that she had become an outcast with the friends she believed would always be there for her, but she knew she only had herself to blame, Aria slightly looked over at spencer she could see spencers eyes tearing up and her eyes were red, which Aria knew meant spencer hadn't slept, "hey spence, can i talk to you in private" said Aria in a very calm voice, " sure" replied spencer in a very panicked voice, so many thoughts filled spencers head, was she going to forgive me, is she going to shout, does she still hate me, spencer was so deep in thought she didnt even realise that everyone had left for class and she was standing there all alone, Spencer rushed to english class. Spencer and ezra caught each others sights and the awkward tension filled the room, "morning spencer" said ezra in a mature mannor, spencer was that embarrased and ashamed she couldnt even find the words to say morning back.

After class Ali pulled aria to the side, "what the hell are you doing talking to spencer, she kissed your man remember" " i know that ali, i havent forgot but you know what they say keep your friends close, but your enemys closer, spencer is going to pay!" "ooh look at you growing up, im so proud" said Ali with a slight giggle.

Emily and Hanna were in the same class next, and they always sat together "hey Em why did you rush off this morning" said hanna in a worried tone, she wasnt sure if emily was ok with what had happened last night, she just hoped that emily wanted it to keep happening. " yeah i know, im sorry im just not sure about last night" them words made hanna's heart sink, she had known emily long enough to know that when she said that there was a chance she regretted it, "oh, yeah me neither", " i think it would be best, if we just pretend it never happened, also your not gay hanna" said emily in a hopeful voice, she secretly wanted hanna to say she didnt regret it, "yeah i was thinking the same, and no im not, im just lonely" the rest of the class went by slowly and there was tension and awkwardness between the pair. Suddenly the class bell rang, and there was a sigh of relief from both the girls, they avoided each other and parted as soon as they were out the door.

Lunch rolled around, the girls met up same as always, "hey guys is it ok if i sit with you "of course it is spence" replied ali and aria in unison, they gave each other a smirk. they chatted about their day, and then went to there remaining classes, until the day ended. "hey spence do you want to come over, me and ali are having a girly night" said aria, "yeah, you guys could come over, my mum and melissa are out for the week" replied spencer, she really believed that aria was ok with her and that she had forgiven her. "ok sounds good" replied aria, the girls went home, Aria and ali drove home together, "spencer is stil afraid, and she is home alone, perfect opportunity for revenge" said aria with an evil smirk. Ali giggled back, she was enjoying this, she knew she had made aria like this, she was almost proud of what she had achieved.

Spencer was waiting at home for Aria and Ali to arrive, suddenly they both text asking if they could do it tomorrow, as something had came up with both of them, spencer thought this was suspicious but she was in no place to ask questions. Spencer locked the doors and sat on the couch, suddenly her phone vibrated

Watch your back spencer, im always watching you! - A

Spencer began to tear up 'not again' spencer started texting all the girls quickly, but no one replied, suddenly spencer heard banging coming from upstairs, she cautiously went to investigate, she searched the entire house but no one was there, she went back downstairs and double checked she had locked the doors she had. She sat back down on the couch, slowly starting to panick, she could feel someone watching her, but there was no one there 'maybe im just been paranoid' spencer thought hopefully.

Your looking for me in all the wrong places, your forgot the obvious, and now i can get to you and you dont even realise! - A

there was an attachment with the text, spencer tried to open it, but she was shaking so much she couldnt, she sat the phone down for a minute to try and calm down, as soon as she was calmer, she opened the attachment it was a video shot from inside her closet, while she was searching her room. spencer started to cry uncontrollably as she went upstairs to find out who was hurting her, she opened her closet but no one was there. She knew now she wasnt been parranoid, she ran downstairs, and as soon as her hand touched the handle of the door, her phone went off again.

You leave this house, and ill make sure you never return! - A spencer was so shaken she sat in the corner of the house and cried she was shaking so much, she couldnt breathe, she was so scared, her phone went off again

That is what you deserve spencer, in future stay away from my man - A...ria

spencer was gobsmacked, why would aria do this to her, she was wrong to kiss ezra, but this, the one thing that caused her to see a counseller for nightmares, and aria knew she still lived in fear of A, spencer sat in the corner of the room and cried for the rest of the night. Aria left spencers house without spencer noticing, and phoned Ali "hey ali spencer got her revenge, want proof?" "hell yeah" replied ali in an excited voice, aria text ali with a video attachment of spencer crying uncontrollably in the corner, and explained how she had pretended to be A and scared spencer.

Aria! im so proud of you! she will know better than to touch your man next time! - Alison

Yeah she will! :P - Aria


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Aria was sat on her bed, her emotions were everywhere, she was pleased with herself for what she had done to spencer, but at the same time, she felt terrible for hurting her best friend. she picked up her phone to phone spencer but changed her mind, and phoned hanna to ask if she had heard from spencer

*phone conversation*

A - hey hanna you heard from spencer

H - yeah me emily and hanna are here with her, that was disgusting what you did to her, she is supposed to be your friend

A - she kissed my boyfriend!

H - shes going through a lot aria, and she kissed your boyfriend ACCIDENTLY and she was sorry, this what you did was just evil

A - is she ok?

H - she is now she has her real friends by her, we all want nothing to do with you anymore.

A - all of you?, even ali

H - she especially doesnt want anything to do with you, she can believe you are capable of something like this

A - she was the one who encouraged me!

H - stop blaming everyone else, YOU did this and YOU are the one to blame

*phone hangs up*

Aria didnt know what to feel, anger or hurt. Ali had encouraged her to do this and she knew she was doing this, and she turned her back on her, aria just laid there crying.

Spencer had now got off the floor, and was sitting on the couch, her friends had cheered her up. "spencer im so sorry aria did this to you", said ali in a serious and considerate voice. " its ok ali i know you had nothing to do with it, im just glad you guys are here" replied spencer. "from now on no one talks to aria, she is not part of this group anymore, and anyone that does will be excluded just like her" said ali in a serious tone. "agreed" snarked ali, "agreed" replied everyone in unison, there was suddenly a smirk on ali's face as if she had got exactly what she wanted, ali was once again proud of what she had done.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day at school it was lunch the girls sat at their usual table, they were catching up about last night, aria walked over to where she would usually sit, she pput her lunch down "hey guys" "what do you think your doing" asked alison in a snarky tone "sitting" replied aria "hey aria, or should i say A why dont you and original A sit together, then it can be loser Mona and her wannabe" replied spencer, everyone at the table started laughing except spencer. Aria left her lunch and ran into the girls bathroom, she stayed in the bathroom for the remainder of lunch, then left early and went home. "has anyone seen aria since lunch" asked spencer " why do you care spencer!" snarked ali "i dont im just asking" "she wasnt in last period" said Emily. The girls shrugged and walked out of the school and went home.

Aria went to the one place she always felt safe... with ezra. They say talking for hours and she admitted everything she had done to spencer, ezra said it was ok but you could tell he was ashamed of her. Ezra didnt have time to talk about this, he had to tell Aria something urgently, "aria we need to talk" "oh god this cant be good" "i got a job" "oh ezra that is great" "yeah the thing is its in california and i start tomorrow, and i took the job, i leave in an hour". Aria couldnt find the words to say anything "so this is goodbye then ezra" "i guess it is" "i love you aria" "i love you too ezra". An hour passed they had spent it just cuddling and honouring the last moments they were going to have for a while, Aria drove Ezra to the airport and he left. Aria tried to hold back the tears, as soon as ezra wasnt looking she collapsed on the floor in floods of tears, she felt like she had lost everything, her boyfriend, her friends she was a mess.

Spencer went home to find no one home as usual, she thought about Aria the way she ran into the bathroom, and the way aria had always been there for her, she knew aria well and she knew that aria wasnt capable of something like that without a little guidance, suddenly spencer clicked, Ali wanted aria out of the group, everyone knew ali felt challenged by Aria but would she of really stooped this low. Spencers thoughts gathered and as mad as was with aria for what she did, spencer had been pushed into doing things she didnt want to do by Ali, but could she forgive aria, she didnt know the answer, but there was a nagging feeling that she should at least check aria is ok.

Spencer pulled out her phone and dialled aria

*no answer*

she tried again

*no answer*

she text her

Call me pleae - Spencer

spencer waited for hours but there was no reply eventually spencer fell asleep, Aria didnt realise she has been sat outside the airport crying for so long, she looked at her phone it was 3:30 in the morning. She was in no state to drive, but everyone had turned against her, she noticed she had missed calls from spencer and a text, she decided to find out what spencer wanted, completely forgetting about the time.

*phone conversation*

S - hello?

A - hey, its aria, you called me earlier?

S - yeah i did, i wanted to see if you were ok, i saw how hurt you were at lunch

A *aria couldnt say anything she just started crying*

S - Aria? whats wrong? whats happened?

A - ezr... le..*aria tried and tried but she couldnt properly get the words out*

S - Aria calm down, stop crying and tell me whats wrong

A - ezra's left

S - where are you, it sounds like your outside an airport

A - i am

S - im coming to get you

*hangs up phone*

spencer rushed out of bed, and got her car keys, and drove as quickly as she could to the airport. She arrived at the airport to find Aria sitting outside crying and laying on the ground, spencer lent over her and gently picked her up and put her in the car. spencer drove home, and put aria in spencers bed " you can stay here tonight, we will talk in the morning" "thanks spence" spencer left the room and went downstairs and laid on the couch and fell asleep.

The next morning by the time spencer had woke up, aria had left, and also left a note

thanks for last night spence

- Aria


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Spencer got ready and went to school, to find aria standing alone, and ali emily and hanna standing far away from aria. Spencer went over to stand with Aria " i need to talk to you aafter school aria" "sure spence" " can you come over" "yeah". Aria wondered what spence wanted to talk to her about but she had to get to class. The day went slow, and it soon came around to school ending. Aria was nervous she kept remembering that spencer wanted to talk to her. "hey aria" spence had shouted as running down the hallway to catch up with her. " you coming over now" asked spencer "yeah" replied aria.

Ali, hanna and emily were talking about their plans for the weekend, suddenly Ali noticed some tension between hanna and emily. "whats wrong with you two"asked Ali,Hanna started to shake she knew she had to tell ali, after all emily and ali were still together. "im sorry em i cant hold it in anymore i need to tell her" said hanna "Hanna we said we wouldnt talk about it" snapped back emily "tell me what" shouted alison. "me and emily slept together" hanna blurted out. " im so sorry alison" said hanna" Ali didnt say a word she started to walk off, suddenly she turned around "Emily! come!, we cant be seen talking to trash!" ali gave Hanna a glare and Emily followed Ali because she knew they needed to talk. Hanna realised that Ali was now going to kick her out of the group too, hanna didnt feel guilt she just felt anger, she was tired of Alison bossing everyone around, it was time for a change...

School ended Aria and Spencer arrived at spencers house, aria was shaking. "i need to ask you something aria

"what is it spence"

"can you prove that ali was behind this"

"i dont know, i could call her and talk to her about it and see what she says"

"ok but dont let her know im here"

"ok"

*aria phones ali and puts her on speaker*

Ali - hello

Aria - hey, i want to ask you something

ali - what

Aria - why are you icing me out, you know yu pushed me to do this

Ali - i didnt push you into doing anything, i guided you!

Aria - same thing!

Ali - look, i wanted you out of the group and i got what i wanted, everyone hates you just like loser Mona

*phone hangs up*

"i cant believe Ali was behind this entire thing" snapped spencer  
" spence im so sorry" said aria

"dont you dare be sorry, ali is always running the show, and now its going to change" said spencer with a evil glint in her eye.

at that second hanna walked in

" i can agree with that!" snapped hanna

"that bitch is going down" they said in unison

they all needed to ice ali out of the group, but they still had to convince emily that ali was evil, but would emily believe them, Ali had emily wrapped around her finger.

Emily was at home, she suddenly realised how Ali had managed to exclude everyone from the group, now that her and ali had broke up she could finally be with hanna without any complications, if that was what hanna wanted, but with Ali around it was not going to be easy...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day was quiet, the girls were all thinking about ways in which they could get rid of ali. At the end of the day, spencer sent a text.

*text to aria, hanna and emily

Hey can you all come over, its important - spencer

everyone rushed over to spencers house, once they had all arrived, they all sat round the kitchen table "so are we all on the same page with ali" spencer asked "yeah" everyone agreed in unison "good" replied spencer. "so what are we gonna do about her" asked hanna, everyone agreed that they had to ice Ali out completely and without them Ali would be the most unpopular girl in the school as everyone already hated her, but without her friends ali wouldnt be feared anymore.

*group conversation*

Spencer - "i meant to ask before hanna but why did Ali kick you out of the group"

Hanna - "its complicated spence" *hanna started to panick incase her friends found out she was gay, she knew she could trust them, but what if one of them told Ali, and she knew if she told her friends they would push her to come out*

Aria - "it cant be that bad, compared to me"

Hanna - "can we just drop it!" *hanna started to get angry*

Spencer - "whoa sorry han, we are just concerned about you thats all"

Hanna - "well its nothing to do with you"

Aria - "sorry han, Em your quiet?"

Emily - "its nothing!" *she gave a sharp look at hanna like she was waiting for hanna to tell them, she couldnt believe hanna was ashamed of what happened especially with her friends*

Hanna - "fine me and emily slept together... yes im gay!"

Aria and spencer - YOU ARE!

Hanna - "yes, have been for while, im just not ready to come out yet"

Aria - "Han you dont have to come out yet, take your time and do it when your ready"

Spencer - "yeah shes right"

Hanna - "thanks guys"

*hanna looked over at emily who was smiling at her, and hanna smiled back, she was relieved at how well her friends took what she said, and maybe she could finally be with emily, but there was still one question... is that what emily wanted?

suddenly everyone jumped when there phones went off in unison, they hadnt heard that combined sound since A, and it still made them panick hearing it.

It wasnt A, it was Ali

*text*

hey guys can you come over please? - Alison

"its Ali what do we say to her" asked Emily, "nothing we just ignore her" replied spencer, the girls sat there as Ali kept texting everyone saying it was important but the girls decided it was best if they ignored Ali completely, they had all finally realised that Ali was poison, but would Ali go down without a fight...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ali was sat in her bedroom, wondering why none of the girls were texting her back, then she clicked, there icing her out like she did with them. 'fine' thought ali 'if they want to play dirty' 'GAME ON'.

The next day the girls had woke up after all spending the night at spencers, and hanna and emily decided they needed to talk

*conversation*

Hanna - Em i think we need to talk

Emily - i agree

Hanna - do you really want to forget what happened

Emily - honestly hanna no i dont, ive loved you forever and you told me you had too i just want whatever this is too ruin our friendship, i wouldnt ever do anything to jeopardise that

Hanna - i agree but i want to try for us to work, now that Alison is out of the picture, you never know, and ive waited too long to throw this opportunity away

Emily - i want too try too, so what does this make us?

Hanna - Intimate *hanna and emily giggled* it makes us a couple Em, but im not ready to tell everyone yet

Emily - neither was i when i first realised i was gay, i will waiit for you to be ready until then we can still be together as our relationship is our business not anyone elses.

Hanna - thanks Em, what about aria and spencer?

Emily - we can trust them

hanna - ok

Hanna and emily went downstairs, hand in hand.

Aria and spencer - well its about time you too came down... wait... are you too together?

Hanna and Emily - yeah

Aria and Spencer both ran up to Hanna and Emily, they were so happy for them.

They were all so happy they forgot that Ali could see into spencers house from hers, and Ali saw everything, Hanna had stole her friends and now her girlfriend, Ali wasnt backing off anytime soon.

The weekend went by and Aria and Spencer spent alot of time together trying to build their friendship back up, after eveything that they had done to each other they ended up being closer than they ever were. Emily and hanna had also spent the entire weekend together, however their weekend was a little more steamy, they stayed in watching movies, well what they saw of the movies...

Monday morning came around quick again, and the 4 girls were outside talking, when Alison walked up to them, "hey guys" the girls ignored her and started to walk inside, when ali shouted them and showed them a bag full of things, "whats in the bag" asked hanna, it was everything they had ever done, what the girls didnt realise was when the girls found out Mona was A, Ali had found Mona's lair and taken all of the proof of the secrets the girls had.

Ali - "dont forget girls i own you"

Hanna - "what do you have on us"

Ali - "well Aria, remember i know you trashed your dads office, i also know that your in love with spencer, how do you think she will feel when she realises im telling the truth"

Aria - im not in love with spencer!

*spencer just looked at aria, she didnt care what ali had said, even if aria was in love with her, ali does not have the right to hold that over her

Spencer - Ali go to hell, were not your puppets anymore

Ali - *i think you will find you are spencer, do the girls know about your pill addiction yet? *everyone looked at spencer shocked and spencer stayed quiet

Ali - dont worry im not done yet, theres still Hanna and Emily

Hanna - i dont care whatever you have on me, just spill it to everyone i dont care anymore im done with you

Ali - you sure about that hon, want me to tell the entire school you are gay and in love with Emily

*hanna couldnt say anything, she was too scared of what people would say if they found out she was gay*

Emily - so what do you have on me

Ali - your the best one darling, remember i know who killed nate

Emily - you wouldnt tell anyone that

Ali - dont tell me what i would do! now i need to go to class, and i will see you all at lunch

*everyone realised that no matter how hard they tried unless they were willing to have all their secrets exposed

*group conversation*

Hanna - no matter what we do we will always be here puppets

Spencer aria and emily - yeah

Hanna - what are we going to do

*the girls were all thinking the same thing but no one realy wanted to say anything, there was only one answer*

Alison had to die!...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

*the girls are all at the coffee shop*

Spencer - what are we going to do about Alison

Hanna - its simple spence, we need that evidence

Spence - i hate to say this Han, but your right

Aria - yeah but how are we going to do that remember when Alison hides something it stays hid

Hanna - i have an idea

All - go on

Hanna - well alison is closest to Emily for obvious reasons all emily would need to do is get close to alison and find out where she is hiding it

Spencer - you want your girlfriend to get close to her ex girlfriend, this day just keeps getting better

*they all laugh*

The girls all decided that Hanna's idea was a good one, so the plan came into action.

Hey ali, could we meet up and talk about everything that has happened between us, i miss you! - Em

Want to meet at our place - Ali

Yeah in an hour? - Em

Yeah... see you soon - Ali

Emily went to get ready picking out the outfit that ali had always loved on her everytime things had got passionate between the two, but she couldnt help wondering if this plan would work, alison wasnt stupid and emily was aware of that, but if it meant that they didnt have to be Alisons puppets anymore she was willing to do anything.

Emily left her house and got into her car, as she was driving she could feel her arms and legs starting to clamp up, her mouth drying up as she grew closer and closer to her and ali's place. she tried to gather some suliva in her mouth to moist it but it just made it worse. As she arrived to find ali waiting for her on the kissing rock she noticed Ali's body language was different from usual, she could normally tell what Ali was thinking by the expression on her face but this time was different.

Emily walked over to the kissing rock and sat as close to Ali as possible, like she always did. Ali was sending her mixed signals, her posture, body language and facial expression was stating she was angry with Emily, however she was wearing the perfume Emily had always loved on her, and ali knew that. Just the smell of her perfume brought back so many feelings and emotions for Emily, her mind went back to the first time they had went to the kissing rock together, how Emily had been waiting for Ali for so long and now she is using her. Emily was so deep in thought she didnt even realise Ali was talking to her.

*conversaton*

Alison - Em! are you even listening to me

Emily - sorry ali i was in a trance

Alison - thinking about something special?

Emily - Do you remember the first time you brought me here?

Alison - Of course Em!

Emily - i always wondered... why here?

Alison - I brought you here because its my favourite place, and i wanted to share that with you

*Emily's heart began to flutter, no matter what ali did to her, she always made Em feel special*

Alison - Em do you remember our first kiss here

Emily - of course i do Ali! Why?

Alison - that was my first kiss

*Emily stared at Ali with confusion*

Alison - Whats with the look?

Emily - Nothing i just thought you'd kissed people before me

Alison - no i wanted my first kiss to be with someone special

*Emily was so engrossed in the moment she almost forgot why she was there*

Emily - I really am sorry Ali

Alison - I forgive you Em

*They sat there looking at each other for a minute, Ali couldnt help but notice Emily lipgloss and how it always made their kisses more sensual, as their bodies started to close in Ali got a scent of the perfume Em was wearing, which made her body tingle as it was her favourite. Ali couldn't help herself she leant hoping Em would meet her half way, just as their lips were about to touch, Em heard footsteps behind her, which wasnt unusual as a lot of people came to the kissing rock.

*conversation*

Alison - do you want to come back to mine

*Emily was starting to enjoy being close to Ali again, but she kept reminding herself of Hanna, and that she was doing this for a reason*

Emily - sure

*Emily and Ali started to leave but Ali suddenly stopped*

Emily - Ali you ok?

Ali - yeah, i just remembered i brought my car so i will meet you back at the house

Emily - ok

Emily and Ali shared a smile before they both got in their cars and started driving.

Ali was happy she had brought her car it gave her time to think, she was confused, she couldnt decide wether Em was been sincere and really did miss her, or if it was all part of a plan. Either way Ali had missed Emily and was happy to give her another chance.

While Em was driving to Ali's house Hanna called her

*phone conversation*

Hanna - hey Em did you meet up with Ali yet

Emily - yeah we just did were just heading back to her house

Hanna - she is with you?

Emily - no, dont worry she brought her car so were just meeting at her house

Hanna - why where did you too meet

Emily - The kissing rock

*Hanna's heart broke as she heard those words, she knew emily was only doing this to help out everyone, but she couldnt help thinking that emily was getting more into this than she had hoped

Hanna - oh

Emily - Han dont worry

*phone hangs up*

Emily could tell by the tone of hannas voice that she was worried, but emily knew what she was doing... or at least she thought she did.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Spencer, Aria and Hanna were all hanging out in the coffee shop,

*conversation*

Aria - so did you call emily, what did she say?

Hanna - her and ali went to the kissing rock

Spencer *gasps* why there? wasnt that their special place

Hanna - yeah *hanna looked down at her coffee*

Aria - hey han! it doesnt mean anything remember Emily is doing this for all of us

Spencer - aria is right! it doesnt mean anything, and she is probably enjoying it a lot less than you are

Hanna - i hope so

Spencer - so do you guys want to come over tonight, my parents are out, and melissa is in philidelphia, we could have a little party

Aria - yeah sure

Hanna - sorry spence! i cant im meeting up with Emily tonight

Spencer - oh ok, just me and you then Aria

*Aria just nodded, she was kind of excited about spending time alone with spencer, they spent time alone together before but never in the house, it was always out in public at the library, or the coffee shop*

Spencer - ok aria ill see you later

*the girls all left*

Emily and Alison had arrived at Ali's house, Emily was still a little nervous and shakey, but she was beginning to think that maybe Ali actually trusted her, and that the plan would work.

Emily got out of her car, and went inside to look for Ali, Ali was sitting in her room waiting for Emily.

*Emily went and sat down next to Ali*

Alison - i cant believe you still wear that

*Emily was confused at first, but then she noticed that Ali was looked at the purple bracelet that Ali had bought for her years ago*

Emily - why wouldnt i

*Ali didnt answer,she just smiled at Emily*

Alison - i want you back Em

Emily - me too Ali, but how do i know i can trust you

Alison - of course you can trust me Em

Emily -so the next time we get in a fight your not going to blackmail me with evidence again

Alison - i only did that cause i knew i was losing you guys

Emily - i have an idea that will make me trust you

Alison - anything

Emily - give me the evidence

Alison - ok Em anything for your trust

Emily - Really?

Alison - NO how stupid do you think i am, you really think im going to give it up that easily, god you underestimated me

Emily - Ali i wasnt trying to do anything

Alison - Yeah you were i knew i was right to have suspicions about this, and you can tell the other, you will never find that evidence, remember when i hide something it stays hid until i want it found.

Emily - im sorry

Alison - its done, just get out

*Emily didnt say a word and left*

*Emily got in her car, and phoned Hanna*

*phone conversation*

Hanna - Hey Em, whats up?

Emily - it didnt work i brought up about the evidence and Ali clicked

Hanna - damn! we needed that evidence, looks like were going back to being Ali's puppets

Emily - not nesescarily

Hanna - why?

Emily - If ali wants to do her digging, i think its time we did ours

*Emily hung up the phone, Emily was more determined than ever to get Ali out of their lives, she had always loved Ali, but she was longer prepared to be controlled by her*

Aria and Spencer were at spencers house, spencer had managed to find a bottle of Vodka in melissa's bedroom, and they had already had a bit to drink, and they were both a little drunk*

*conversation*

Spencer - Hey aria

Aria - Yeah spency

Spencer - why would Ali say you were in love with me

Aria - i dont know

*Aria was drunk but not that drunk, she decided to gulp the rest of what was in her glass and poured herself another one*

Spencer - Are you in love with me

Aria - no *aria said in quiet and unbelievable tone*

Spencer - that didnt sound very convincing

Aria - im sorry spence *aria started crying*

Spencer - why you crying *spencer went over and cuddled Aria*

Aria - you hate me now dont you

Spencer - Of course not how could i hate you

Aria - because i love you

Spencer - i dont care Aria, ive always admired you, im not sure if its in the same way

Aria - i know spence

*Spencer decided that the only way she was going to find out if she felt the same, and to make Aria happy is to kiss her*

*Spencer Put her finger under aria's chin and slightly lifter her head up, spencer then leant in and gave aria a small delicate kiss*

Aria - why did u do that

*Spencer didnt say a word, she couldnt describe what she was feeling, but she knew that it felt good*

Spencer leant in and kissed aria again but this time there was more passion, spencer laid aria down on the floor, and slid her body up next to aria's. She couldnt help but want more of aria, Aria put her hand on spencers waiste, this sent shivers down spencers body, Spencer put her hand on aria;s kneck, and slowly slid it down her side, she could feel aria's body shiver, she could hear both of their hearts beating faster and faster. Their passion and lust was escalating and in that moment they gave up any fight they had in them, and just let go.

Spencer led aria upstairs into the bedroom, the night was full of lust and passion, there hot bodies mingling, they didnt realise what they were doing but they didnt care, whatever this was it felt right.


End file.
